Avengers Assemble
by unirulert2
Summary: The avengers are once again reunited, and they found about Coulson. This is the story that takes off after CAWS. CLINTASHA, of course. Currently on HIATUS. Sorry, I just can't figure out the next.
1. Chapter 1

avengers assemble

2

"What the...?"

The redheaded woman cursed loudly as she noticed a black suited men following her trail. She quickly hid her tiny frame behind the trash can as she observed them, waiting for them to disappear.

"You have a quite a place to hide, Agent Barton." A stiff voice came out behind her shoulders. She quickly turned back only to reveal Agent May, the Calvary itself. She growled, not an welcoming gesture for sure.

"I prefer Romanoff, thank you. And I'm no agent. At least not anymore."

The Calvary snorted. The Black Widow calling herself not an agent was a definite news to the SHIELD- even when it doesn't exist anymore.

"What do you want?" Natasha Romanoff Barton- although she does neither like nor accept the last part of the name- demanded, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Join us." Simple words, yet confusing.

"What are you, a HYDRA?" Natasha narrowed her eyebrows, knowing that her previous statement really didn't make sense. The Calvary, and HYDRA?

Nuh, uh.

Agent May seemed to find her reaction amusing.

"No. Believe it or not, SHIELD remains. And Director would love some more actually useful team."

"Fury? He rebuilt the SHIELD? How? When?" Natasha's curiosity blared. How could Fury not mention this particular detail to her?

"No. Not Fury, Coulson." Natasha wondered if this was all a dream. Or hallucinating due to the dart she's been shot with 10 minutes ago.

"I don't have time for this f*cking sh*t, Agent May."

Just then, another shadow appeared at Natasha's eyesight.

"Coulson...?" She was now very persuaded by the theory about herself hallucinating. It sh*t wasn't just possible. He was dead. Or at least she thought so..

Fury.

Of course. Coulson was a very top leveled and skilled agent. If SHIELD had any way of bringing people from the dead, Coulson would've been on the top list.

'But why?' She asked herself. Fury knew she would be suffering. Why didn't he tell her?

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I had no choice." Coulson stated. Natasha knew it was not a d*mn good reason, but decided to drop it. She could always interrogate him later.

"You owe me an explanation, Coulson."

"I know." And with that, Natasha couldn't help herself but to hug her previous handler.

Then she realized something very important.

"Nat! Thank God you're alive! I swear to God if you cut your comm link one more time, I'm gonna skin you alive!"

Her partner sounded devastated, and she knew he was, but Stark wouldn't just shut himself up.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down. I'm not dead. And what am I supposed to do when Stark almost deafens me with 'Let it go' drumming against my eardrums? Huh? And by the way, Barton, you know that I would always beat you."

"You DID NOT just say that."

"Oh, try me."

Ahem

Oh. Yeah right. To the point.

"Clint?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you?"

"About 5 blocks away from you. I'm on my with Cap and Banner. Thor and Stark will be there any minute, too."

"Before that.. Clint..?"

"Yeah..?"

"Coulson's here."

Silence filled her ears for once as Coulson leaned in to figure out the situation.

"Nat. It's not funny. I didn't even know you joke."

"Maybe it's because I'm not joking! God's sake Clint, he's alive!"

"No f*cking way."

She heard a sudden voice and saw Clint behind her.

"Clint, I-" Coulson stammered, but was interrupted by Clint who gave him a bone crushing hug.

As they heard an 'twinkle twinkle little star' banging the whole block, they knew Stark arrived.

May seemed like she wanted to kill him in less then a second the music was heard, and Natasha quietly nodded, agreeing to her actions.

"SON OF COUL!" Thor boomed as the remaining avengers just gaped. Natasha wondered if she had to be thankful since JARVIS-obviously smarter than his owner- seemed to understand the situation and cut the music.

Coulson let out a nervous laugh as Natasha chuckled slightly.

Coulson was so doomed, she could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

avengers assemble

2

Tony shook his head in disbelief as he tried to digest the sudden information. Currently in the Stark tower- now an Avengers tower- the Avengers sat around on the main floor as they gaped at the man who came his way back from his grave. Tony, being the self-absored billinaire he is, couldn't bear the tension any more.

"You're alive."

Natasha stared at him as if she wanted to slap him right across his face. Just taking precautions, he stepped away from the woman. Oh, can she be anymore scary.

Coulson just chuckled at his weird demeanor. Tony Stark isn't going anywhere.

"Well.. Last time I checked, I was still breathing, so I guess.. Yes I'm alive."

"Why didn't you come straight to us?" A pained voice interrupted, as Coulson stared at his former colleague.

"I'm sorry, Barton. But I hadn't have much choice." Barton's eyebrows went up and Coulson knew that Barton wasn't buying his crappy excuses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt director, but we're running out of time." Agent May, who was constantly checking her watch, spoke up worriedly.

"Okay, then I guess no more beating around the bush."

"You think?" Natasha snapped, making it obvious that she didn't like the current conversation they were having. Coulson flinched at her words. He was her former handler, yes. And he know better than anyone, maybe besides Barton, but that didn't mean he was used to her deadly glare that can actually kill.

"Umm.. I want to speak privately to Captain, Barton and Romanoff if you others don't mind." Coulson looked around, as if asking for permission even though everyone knew he wasn't exactly asking.

"Aww... You're kicking me out? Now I feel so loved." Tony muttered, earning a glare from everyone.

"Yup. Definitely loved." With that, grabbed Tony and dragged him out.

"You wanted to talk?" Barton broke the awkward silence.

"Oh.. Yes. I am officially recruiting you to SHIELD." Coulson rubbed the back of his neck, nervously waiting for their outburst. You never know.

"So it was real. The whole rebuilding the SHIELD." Natasha questioned.

"Yes. And I would be absolutely more than grateful if you would join us."

"Sure. Why not?" Captain nodded.

Coulson sighed in relief as he turned his attention to Natasha and Clint who haven't gave him a reply yet.

"...And..?"

"What?"

"You in or not?"

"I..." Natasha hesitated. Yes, she loved working with Coulson and would love to have some sort of organization 'looking' after them, but she was just not sure. Without SHIELD interfering and giving her all sorts of tasks, she finally had some life. Yes, she went to some missions but it was on her will and was under control. But, it is true that she still want to wipe her dripping red ledger. And it would be more than wonderful to work with proper handlers and backups. Tony Stark banging 'Let it go' or shaking in fear because 's the Other Guy can burst out and kill all of them. She does trust her teammates and love working with them and all but it still was a certain unstable job.

She took a one last look at Clint's storming blue grey eyes, knowing that he was more than eager to take the offer. He knew that Natasha was hesitating and wanted to make sure that she wanted to do it too. Smiling at his warm eyes, she spoke up.

"We're in." Coulson smiled ear to ear.

"But.." That made his lips to slide down.

"I'm not starting off as a rookie and at least start off at level 7." That was all Natasha had to say to see Coulson smile again and for Barton to make a boyish grin.


End file.
